Anomaly
by RoseGlow
Summary: Anya is abducted and taken to Neverland as a "new recruit" to join Pan's band of unruly followers. Yet Anya is different from the other Lost Children as she knows she has a loving family that await her. The yearning to go home only entrances Pan more, entangling her within his web of mind games and suppressed feelings. (Loosely inspired by OUAT's Peter Pan)
1. Chapter 1

_'…It's…it's all make believe, right?'_

A groan escaped my lips as I pulled my eyelids apart, blinking harshly trying to adjust my eyesight. I jolted up from slouching and snapped my gaze in all different directions, trying to make sense of it all. I was in a sea of children, either my age or slightly older than myself, they were all bound at the wrists and ankles with rope; it wasn't until I looked down at myself that I noticed I was in exactly the same position. I then looked at the wider picture; we were in a cage, I couldn't see out of the strong bamboo bars because they were covered with a large piece of fabric. The sounds of weeping, sobs and pleas for help pierced my ears and made me want to cry myself. I had been taken. It was unknown who had taken us or what they wanted with us but with the way we were being treated it did not seem pleasant. Not one bit. I breathed deeply and slowly trying to stay calm even though I knew there was no hope at all to stay calm, there had to be at least twenty of us crammed into the cage. The shuddering of the bottom of the cage made it clear we were on the move. I squirmed beneath the bonds that restricted me from attempting to escape, but it obviously led to no avail. I began trying to shift my hands out from the ropes, trying to squeeze them through the binds but the rough fibres cut and burned my skin. The contraption we were on stopped with a jolt. We were all tossed to the side and then whipped back, I was deeply scared of the outcome we were being led into. I thought it was going to be certain death. The cover was lifted from the cage and I quickly lapped up the surroundings; a dark forest, not just any forest, it was unearthly. Massive trees loomed up close to outer space, there were strange noises coming from the vast greens and odd glows and shimmers that glistened in between the leaves.

Two boys with dark hoods that covered their faces opened the cage doors, of course none of us could move. The two boys began carrying people out of the cage; the children kicked and screamed, crying for their families, the older children fought as best as they could but they only merely shook their shoulders, nothing too rebellious. I was one of the few left in the cage, it was my turn to be lifted out but I was _not_ leaving without a fight. One came and tried to lift me up but I squirmed away, he tried again but I tried to kick him in the shin. He called over his partner for assistance and when one attempted to pick me up by my tied arms I snapped my jaw at him, managing to nip and draw blood on his wrist. 'Stupid bitch!' He hissed and went to kick me in the side until there was a piercingly loud whistle that nearly burst my ear drums.

'Lads, Pan does _not _want the new recruits injured or beaten. Pan himself will decide if punishment is needed, for now your job is to get them out of this hell hole and onto the forest floor.' _Pan? _As in Peter? I looked up at the boy who saved me from a good kicking, he was one of the oldest here, about eighteen I guessed. His hair was a silky dark brown and his murky brown eyes seemed cold, his jaw was clenched and gave him a no nonsense look. He wore a tight, brown shirt with snug black trousers and scruffy brown boots that had been made from tattered old leather, his belt held a long sword that was on full show as a warning to anyone who wanted to cross him. 'Now, hurry up!' The two of them roughly thrust me into their grip and dumped me onto the muddy floor with all the other "recruits" as we were called.

'What do you think they want?' A girl beside me whispered, her voice trembling. I gawked at her beauty, her fiery red hair went down to her waist, her eyes were a clear crystal blue and her pointed features gave her a pixyish look.

'I-I don't know…' I uttered to her, she sighed and I saw a tear roll down her cheek. 'Don't cry, don't give them the satisfaction of that.' I said to her quietly, she nodded slowly and rubbed her cheek against her shoulder, wiping away the tears that stained her face. Her close fit, lilac tank top showed off her porcelain skin and smooth collar bone, she wore skinny jeans which boasted the length of her lean legs. She made me feel like a scruffy mess even though she was in something far more casual than I was. I had been at a party before I was taken; I was wearing a black leotard, the sleeves came down to my elbows, and a black chiffon skirt. I wished I had her outfit on now, what I was wearing would be no good to run in and would be ripped to shreds in no time by the cruel forest.

'I'm Sophie…' She whispered and looked up at me with her pleading blue eyes. I didn't exactly want to make friends or introduce myself whilst being kidnapped but I figured she was in exactly the same position and if this was a means of comfort to her then so be it.

'I'm Anya.' I said to her and she gave a weak smile. Our introduction was interrupted by more youth emerging from the trees, each had a sharp knife, Sophie began sobbing. Her sobs made my heart begin to race and the knives glimmered in the moonlight. I was absolutely done for. I would not see my parents again or my annoying brother. One hooded boy stepped closer to me, and knelt down so he was my height from where I had been chucked on the ground. He slowly slid the knife towards my skin, I winced and shut my eyes tight, however I could not feel the blade against my skin. Instead my bonds were broke from my wrists. The boy then moved to my ankles and cut the thick rope off of them, he turned to Sophie and began to cut her bonds. I rubbed my wrists with my soft, cool hands; they were raw and sore from the harsh rope and my attempts to get out of them. I had a good look at our surroundings; we were in a clearing, to be more specific, a campsite. A roaring fire burned in the middle of the clearing and a few hammocks were drawn up against some of the trees, a few tents dotted around in the trees that surrounded the clearing, torches were dug into the ground and illuminated the dark edges of the forest surrounding us. Once we were all cut free there was silence, until we were all commanded to stand to our feet. The boy who had saved me from being beaten to a pulp then stood before us all, he was joined with another boy who was tall and lean with light blonde, unkempt hair, a thick scar running across his face. The blonde held a deadly looking club that he casually slung over his shoulder.

'I believe you are all due a _warm_ welcome to Neverland.' _Neverland…_ I thought that was a myth, some silly little story, it couldn't be real, surely? So before when he mentioned Pan he was talking about _the_ Peter Pan. 'I am Cas, and I will be the one dealing with you new recruits, preparing you for our leader Pan.' The dark haired boy, Cas, said in a confident yet cold tone. 'You will not know your use here until you have been assessed by us and most importantly by Pan, but all of you will now be a part of this… family.' He smirked and chuckled. 'You have all been brought here because you are lost, orphaned, unloved…' _Excuse me?_ I was not lost, most certainly not an orphan and definitely not unloved, my parents cared _too_ much if anything. I was in the wrong place. This was clearly some mistake… they had to take me back now, I was not supposed to be here, _no_, my family were waiting for me back home. I ran a hand through my hair and breathed deeply, _would they let me go_? The thought of being stuck here made my skin crawl; the fact that my family would be waiting for me, worried sick, I told them I would be back before midnight. I could not stay here, I had to go, even if that meant escaping. I shook myself out of my thoughts, realising I had missed whatever this Cas boy had been babbling on about. The blonde boy then spoke.

'I have one simple warning from Pan to all of you: _any_ attempts of escape will result in fatal punishment.' This one did not give his name but he looked terrifying even though he was smiling. His smile was smug and cold, the scar across his face was a proud mark of his experience in fighting possibly, this one was not to be messed with. His warning from Pan put my ideas of going home in the dark. 'Of course if you do attempt to escape you won't get far… this island is far away from your home- such a small island… we will sniff you out like a pack of dogs.' He was right, where the hell would I go once I got away? But if there was a way here there was a way back surely. 'I'll leave you to it.' He disappeared into the dark forest leaving Cas and the other inhabitants of Neverland with us new _recruits_ as we were called. Cas began talking quietly to the Neverland dwellers who had cut us all free, after minutes of conversation with them he approached us recruits for what he had previously mentioned "assessments". Others began talking quietly amongst themselves, Sophie then turned to look at me.

'What do you think they will make us do as recruits?' She bit her lip, her blue eyes full of worry.

'I'm not sure, maybe hunt?' I shrugged, the legend of Peter Pan was told differently by my grandfather and he only told it once, he said once was enough. The version I was told was that Peter Pan was an immortal boy who kidnapped children, forced them to fight and terrorised his lost boys with cruel ruling. Of course the version that was more widely accepted was the one which portrayed him to be a kind boy with lovable arrogance who never wanted to grow up and who heroically fought bad pirates.

'W-what do you think Pan is like?' She stuttered nervously, looking to see where Cas was and then glancing back at me.

'He doesn't seem friendly with that threat we all received.' I uttered as I stared at Cas feeling a boy's biceps and nodding his head in approval, the boy he was assessing looked somewhat… proud? As if he was happy that he seemed like a good recruit.

'I thought Neverland was meant to be a happy place, I thought Pan would be nice and kind, heroic. This place is cold, dark, and he wants to kill anyone who doesn't obey. Anya this can't be Neverland…' Sophie shook her head and her gaze bore into me, she had obviously heard the fairy tale version of Peter Pan. I got no such version, the rather scary legend of him was barely spoken of in my household and even my own father knew next to nothing of Peter Pan. We were never allowed any books on _Peter Pan_ or _Alice in Wonderland_, the safest option of a story we were given was _The Water Babies_.

'I was told a different version of Peter Pan as a child…' I exhaled and Sophie narrowed her eyes, urging me to continue. Before I could Cas approached her.

'Just a quick look.' He said to Sophie in a sweet, charming manner. He looked into her eyes and nodded as he commanded her to look left and right, he looked up and down and her height, commenting on what a good and healthy physique she had. Cas then started small talk with her, I saw her shoulders relax and she looked like she felt a lot more comfortable, I even saw a small smile on her delicate pink lips.

'What's your name?' Cas asked as he approached me for my assessment. He clutched my chin between his thumb and forefinger as he examined my face, angling it up to meet his penetrating gaze.

'Anya…' I muttered with a bitter taste of hate in my mouth and he smiled adding a light laugh.

'Beautiful.' He said. 'I'm just going to do a physical examination, nothing scary or uncomfortable.' I frowned as he tilted my face from side to side, humming in approval, jotting down mental notes I presumed. He was wrong… it was uncomfortable. He tapped his knuckle on my lips gently, 'open up.' He ordered but I narrowed my eyes, shaking my head. 'It's just a quick look for any disease like scurvy.' He chuckled, I hesitantly parted my mouth and he stuck his fingers inside, opening up my jaw. 'All seems healthy, a few fillings but nothing wrong.'

'Since when does health matter so much?' I uttered coldly as he felt the muscles on my arms, there was not much there at all. 'Especially to the likes of Peter Pan.' Cas looked up at me with a firm gaze.

'You are not to call him Peter.' Cas stated, he clenched his jaw and quickly moved onto a different topic. 'Health matters because you are our new recruits; you will inhabit and help us protect the island, we need you to be strong or at least good enough for defence.' Protect the island from what? If it needed protection from anything it was Pan and his bunch of kidnappers. 'Someone as healthy as you would be put to good use.' Cas glanced up from feeling the pulse in my wrist and smiled in a suave mannerism.

'Yeah… about this situation I think you have the wrong person.' I exhaled and looked at his handsome features as they lit up and he laughed to himself, shaking his head.

'We get that a lot. _I'm not meant to be here, take me back, I'm not the person you want_, same old same old.' He smiled mockingly and looked into my amber eyes. 'Everyone is here for a reason Anya.' He uttered quietly in his soft, treacle like voice. 'And I think you'll quite enjoy it here.'

'No, you don't understand… I'm not an orphan.' I urged and he shrugged, from his nonchalant attitude I could tell I wasn't the only person here who wasn't an orphan.

'Abusive parents?' He raised an eyebrow as he took a step back, looking me up and down.

'No! My parents are very caring.' Too caring most of the time.

'Only child?' He crossed his arms over his chest.

'I have a younger brother. I _wish_ I was an only child sometimes.' Cas looked at me for a few moments, dumbfounded and confused, he took a step closer than me and lowered his voice.

'So, you are telling me you come from a big, loving family with no overt problems?' He whispered to me lowly and I nodded.

'Precisely.' I nodded eagerly, smiling at him slightly. Cas bit his lip and frowned, looking away from me and rubbing the back of his neck. He gazed back to me and exhaled deeply, looking vacant. 'Am I allowed home?'

'I am not sure. We have never had anyone here who is…'He paused and shook his head. 'Your home life appears to be fine, this is rare Anya, it appears that there has been some kind of… misunderstanding, if that's possible.' Cas gave me a weak and apologetic smile.

'So, am I allowed home?' I asked tentatively, this boy Cas seemed a bit more easy to come by than the blonde boy with the club. Cas smiled but shook his head.

'No, not for the moment, I will talk with Pan and then I will get back to you about it. For now you are to remain on the island.' Cas went to move onto the next person but then paused, looking back at me and stepping closer. 'Anya, remember what you were told about trying to leave on your own accord, wait until I have spoken to Pan, yes?' I nodded, remembering the threat that was given to all of us. Cas gave me and brilliant smile and then moved onto the next "recruit"; young boy of about nine who was snivelling up the last of his tears, Cas reached into his pocket and took out a piece of toffee, putting it in the boy's hand and gently speaking to the boy, crouching down to his height. The young boy smiled through his tears as Cas talked to him more, making him laugh and most importantly do what Cas wanted.

'Quite the charmer, isn't he?' Sophie whispered in my ear, making light of our situation and I smirked at her.

* * *

**Hope this entices you! Please graciously leave a review so I know what you guys think! Thanks! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

We were told to find a place in the camp to call our own and given rugs to sleep on, Sophie and I chose a corner of the camp that was away from all the others but in radius of the heat that was coming from the huge camp fire. I was sat up against a tree, surveying the camp; it was a large clearing and there were a lot of recruits to fill the space. There were a few tents dotted around but the only people coming out of them were high authority figures like Cas. I didn't even know where Pan might possibly be hiding. I brooded over what Pan would look like, what he would wear and what he would sound like; I couldn't exactly imagine a daunting Peter Pan even with the story my grandfather had told me. An evil boy seemed a bit farfetched. Sophie seemed to have perked up since her assessment with Cas, Cas had been successful at working his charm on all the new recruits, and I was curious as to whether it was genuine or not. I was not going to deny I wasn't charmed by Cas myself, he had actually listened to me and understood that a mistake was probably made, he had reason and seemed just. Sophie stared at me, thinking with her bright blue eyes that seemed to hold a constant sparkle in them. 'Don't worry,' she said, 'Cas will speak with Pan and you'll probably get to go home.' She smiled reassuringly and I returned it.

'I doubt that.' A voice spoke bitterly. We both looked up and a boy stood above us, his light brown hair was in messy waves and his eyes were as wide, blue and pretty as Sophie's. He looked eerily familiar in some way but I could not have met him before. He pierced his full lips and scuffed his boots in the dirt in front of us; he wore a long, brown coat and a dirty white shirt beneath it, his grey trousers were tucked into his brown leather boots.

'Why?' I uttered and looked him in the eyes, he sat crossed legged in the dirt in front of us and exhaled looking back at me.

'Because if I know Pan, once you're here you never leave.' His eyes narrowed and my eyebrows furrowed as I glared at him.

'How do we know you are a reliable source?' Sophie scowled at him.

'Trust me, I know Pan well, when I first came here I wanted to leave too.' I cocked an eyebrow at the boy and Sophie tilted her head.

'How long have you been here?' She asked softly.

'Decades… I've lost count now.' _Decades?! _He didn't look a day over eighteen. Would I be stuck here for decades too? 'I'm Roger.' He held out a hand to Sophie and she shook it gently.

'I'm Sophie.' She smiled at him, their gaze meeting. Roger then returned his gaze to me and offered a hand, I took it as Sophie did.

'Anya.' I shook his hand firmly, indicating I was in no mood for nonsense.

'What are your stories then?' Roger asked, mostly to Sophie as his gaze managed to land on her again. I frowned in confusion, as did Sophie, and Roger smirked before he elaborated. 'I mean why are you here, do you know?'

'My dad left when I was a baby and my mother died a year ago, leaving me with my aunt who _hated_ me.' Sophie bit her lip and looked down. 'I figured that when Cas said we were all here because we were lost in one way or another that was the reason.' Roger nodded solemnly and sighed.

'Sounds a legitimate reason why you are here. If it is any condolence I think that being here you will be far more valued than with your horrid aunt.' Sophie smiled calmly at him and Roger then looked at me. 'You?'

'Yeah,' I exhaled, slightly frustrated with having to explain it again, 'this is my dilemma, I am not lost or orphaned or have a horrible family in any way. Cas said he would talk to Pan about my case and then hopefully I will be back with my family soon.' I said as optimistically as possible but Roger's words from before had placed doubt and dread in my mind, especially when a small smile crept onto his face.

'Ah, so _you're_ the anomaly,' Roger smirked gleefully. _Anomaly? _There was already talk of me floating around the camp, maybe even the island? 'I'm sorry to be the grey cloud in your blue sky but if I know Pan you will stay here like the rest of us-'

'But that's not fair-'

'It's not about being fair, it's the magic on the island that selects the recruits, if you have been selected you are to stay.' Roger stated firmly and narrowed my eyes.

'What chooses us _exactly_.' I hissed and Roger shrugged before explaining.

'The faeries gave Pan a spell to cast on Skull Rock, inside the caves there is a small pool which is enchanted by said spell and it shows which children are the next recruits.' Roger explained. 'If you have been selected you are needed in some way.' I chewed the inside of my cheek, I was certainly not needed here.

'Cas will speak with Pan.' I reaffirmed, mostly reassuring myself, I was not listening to some lost boy. Roger raised his eyebrows in disbelief at my statement but I ignored him.

'Oi, stop flirting, Felix wants to see us.' A boy with flaming red hair nudged Roger with his foot and chuckled loudly. Roger laughed and jumped to his feet, brushing the dirt off the back of his trousers.

'This one,' Roger cocked a thumb at me, 'is the anomaly.'

'Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Anomaly.' The red headed boy grinned widely, his slightly protruding front teeth gleaming brightly in the constant dark light, and he mocked a bow, I simply scowled at him.

'Don't be an idiot, Slightly.' Roger huffed. 'Her name is Anya, and this is Sophie.' Slightly averted his attention from a quick glance at Sophie to me and crossed his arms over his chest.

'So, Anomaly, I suppose you want to go home.' Slightly smiled cruelly, mocking me.

'I do,'I glowered, 'I'm sure your leader will understand there has been a mistake and let me go home.' I said coldly and Slightly let out a harsh laugh.

'Fat chance.' He scoffed.

'Cas is going to talk to him about it.' Roger said to Slightly with raised eyebrows and Slightly tittered.

'Cas may be a smooth talker but even he can't charm Pan to agree with him.' Slightly shook his head laughing. 'Looks like you're stuck here Anomaly.' I was about to retaliate but a commotion further in the camp got me and Sophie on our feet as we watched a boy of about fifteen try to run into the woods, attempts to catch him by the other inhabitants failed. An older girl then emerged from the trees with a bow and arrow, making a clean shot through the boy's neck. Sophie gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth in horror, my eyes widened in horror as the girl went over to her prize, nudged him with her leather booted foot and confirmed his death.

'Nice shot Emilia,' the blonde boy with the club complimented with a wide smile. Emilia flicked her long, deep brown ponytail off her shoulder and gave a confident smirk.

'When do I ever miss, Felix?' She laughed cruelly and walked back into one of the tents. Some other kids took his body away and Felix stood in the middle of the camp and gave a sadistic leer, his club slung casually over his shoulder.

'You thought we were joking…' He laughed lightly with a dark look in his grey eyes, his hood pulled up still as his gaze panned the horrified and silent crowd of new recruits. Felix retreated back into the tent Emilia came out of and Slightly looked at Roger.

'I think we should get going, Felix probably isn't in a good mood after that.' Slightly sighed and Roger nodded.

'Keep warm for the night you two.' Roger stated firmly and smiled once more at Sophie before turning towards the tent.

'Bear in mind what you just saw, Anomaly.' Slightly reminded me gravely before following Roger. Sophie looked at me, her eyes full of terror and she was as white as a sheet.

'That kid should have ran at a quieter time.' I thought aloud to myself, Sophie grabbed my arm firmly and looked me in the eyes.

'Don't talk about strategy methods for running away.' Sophie sighed and shook her head.

'Sophie I think that brutal display explicitly states that this is not a place we should stay. They are killing children, we could be next-'

'We'll only be next if we try and escape! Anya please!' Sophie begged me, her eyes glistening with tears as she gazed at me, '_please_ don't try and escape! Just wait and see what Cas has to say.' I was silent but gave an accepting nod. Sophie gave me a small, nervous smile and sat back down on her rug again, running her slender fingers through her long, red hair. 'I think a good sleep would do us wonders.' She said as she looked up at me, lying back on the rug and preparing to let sleep consume her. I silently agreed and laid down on my own rug, staring up at the sky that was festering with bright stars that glistened dimly. The constellations were completely different to what I was used to seeing at home and the moon seemed far too big. I thought about when I used to stare at the stars from my bedroom, the breeze coming through the open window and the night air was crisp and fresh. The air here was cold and heavy, an ambiance of misery and darkness subtly overhanging the island. The constant comparisons in my head were making me more and more home sick and I desperately wanted to leave the damn island. _What ifs _and _could haves_ began entering my mind as I thought of the night I was taken to Neverland, it was hazy but I still remembered it; alone and walking down the quiet suburban street from Ella's house party, naïve and thinking that nothing could possibly ever happen to me. I had begged my parents to go to that party and they were reluctant because of the people who were going; if only they knew it was dangers outside the party that would cause me problems.

_'Please mum, it's at Ella's house not a bloody nightclub!' I exclaimed and my mother narrowed her eyes at me hearing the tone of my voice as she washed the dishes in the sink, her hands glistening in soapy water. They never let me have any fun._

_'Yes and we both know who Ella is friends with.' My mother stated sternly, Ella was friends with a few boys who weren't exactly good news but they weren't nasty or horrible. _

_'Mum they are alright.' I exhaled, fed up with her judgmental attitude of everyone. _

_'I suppose Billy is going?' She asked rhetorically; she had had a problem with Billy since she caught him jumping down from the ledge outside of my window one evening, to be fair he was only round my house to borrow a text book that he himself had lost. Billy wasn't the most well behaved boy but he was adventurous and cocky, something I adored. His rebellious character was what my mother despised. She knew I liked him and she did her best to put him down each time he was brought up into conversation. _

_'Yes, Billy is going.' I was thinking about Billy staying over at my house so not to inconvenience him to get a bus home, my house was only a short walk from Ella's. 'I won't be there long.' I muttered mostly to myself, my mother sighed and narrowed her eyes at me. _

_'How long?' She asked and I shrugged. _

_'I'll be back at about one…' I uttered nonchalantly, her eyes widened and she blinked. _

_'One o'clock in the morning?!' She gasped and shook her head, 'no, half past eleven at the latest.' I rolled my eyes at her. _

_'But everyone will be staying until one! Billy will be there until one and he can walk me home-'_

_'I'm afraid Billy will not be walking you home so he can stay out as long as he likes, you will be home at eleven thirty.' I huffed but gave in to her ridiculous curfew, knowing there was no use arguing with her. _

_I looked at the time on my phone and sighed, I had to walk myself home soon, just when the party was coming into full swing. I sighed in annoyance and slumped back into the chair I was sat in, making Billy glance over. 'Do you have to go so soon?' Billy asked as he sat on the arm of my chair, taking back a swig of beer. _

_'Yeah,' I nodded, 'my mum will kill me otherwise.' Billy put his drink down on the floor next to the chair in the corner of Ella's living room and stood up from the arm. _

_'I'll walk you back.' He said as he shrugged on his dark grey hoodie. I stood up and put my cracked plastic cup on the floor next to his empty bottle. _

_'No, no, it's fine. If my mum sees-'_

_'I'll just walk you to the corner, she won't see me there and you will have got home safe.' I agreed and Billy excused himself from the party to walk me up the road. 'Strict parents?' He asked with a chuckle as we walked along the dimly lit suburban streets that were empty at night. _

_'Not really, they just care far too much.' I exhaled and shook my head, it sometimes felt that my parents suffocated me with their love and wrapped me in cotton wool too much. I looked at the glowing screen of my phone, it was nearing half eleven, I shivered and Billy draped his arm around my shoulders. _

_'How about,' he whispered in my ear before swinging me over his shoulder as I squealed in excitement, chuckling to myself, 'I take you away for the evening? Your parents can't be mad at you if you were kidnapped right?' Billy laughed and I snickered. _

_'I think you may actually give my parents a heart attack.' I laughed as Billy placed me back on my feet. 'And another reason to hate you.' Billy raised an eyebrow and smirked, chuckling to himself. _

_'Alright then, tomorrow meet me here,' he said as we reached the corner of the street before my road, 'I didn't see you much tonight, we can spend more time with each other then.' My heart fluttered inside my chest as I looked into his chestnut eyes that glimmered with cheek under his sweep of sandy blonde hair that went across his line of vision. I nodded eagerly and he flashed a gleaming smile at me. 'Tomorrow then.' He hushed as he planted a soft kiss on my jaw. I watched him walk down the street, his hands stuffed into his pockets, I caught him glancing over his shoulder at me a few times, I smiled to myself as I rounded the corner. The thoughts of Billy and going out tomorrow clouded my mind, I didn't care if my parents didn't like him, I had always had a soft spot for him and now it was actually happening. I heard light footsteps behind me and I smiled, stupidly, thinking it was Billy. _

_'Go away, they'll see you if they look out the window.' I hissed and turned around, no one was there. I stopped in my tracks and frowned. I gulped and then headed back down my street. In a quick movement an arm was around my waist and a hand had covered my mouth as I was being dragged back. I looked down at my waist and noticed the arm around me did not wear a dark grey sleeve as Billy had. I thrashed about and screamed into their hand but next to no noise came out as it was so muffled. The person stopped and I continued to struggle, a sharp pain then pierced into my neck, the small object fell in front and I noticed a small dart. The more I struggled the more my actions slowed down and eventually I blacked out. _

I kept thinking and thinking and thinking, my thoughts were rushing through my mind as I lay down on the rug, the camp quietening down around me. My parents would be beside themselves with worry, Billy would have waited but I would never turn up, I began to think of all that I was missing at home. I was probably being missed at home. I could imagine my mother losing sleep over me, worrying and pacing the house as my dad hassled the police and all who knew me trying to find me. The realisation that I had disappeared from home dawned on me. I had to get back. I did not belong here. They said so themselves that I was an anomaly, but that I still had no chance of going home and that made no sense. I couldn't wait for Cas to talk to Pan and it come to no avail, I was leaving. I slowly sat up from my rug and looked over at Sophie who was fast asleep curled up with her long red hair covering her face. I stood up steadily so not to draw attention and very carefully walked through the trees so not to look too suspicious if anyone saw, I glanced back at camp and everyone there was in their own little world, no one would see me go. When I was sure I was far away enough from camp I ran, tree branches scratching at me and the cold air making my mousy brown hair fly behind me. I would not stop running until I was off the island. Felix and his dogs could come looking for me if they wanted but I would make every attempt I could to hide and eventually escape. The cat and mouse game had commenced.

* * *

_**Hey, I am back from Italy, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and thank you so much for the positive feedback, it's super encouraging and lovely to read! I am at a festival from Thurs-Monday so the next chapter should be out in less than a week from now (I promise Peter Pan will show up soon). Thank you again for the reviews and keep me updated on what you think! xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

My chest was heavy and ached from running, breathing in the sharp, cold air. I pressed my back against a tree and closed my eyes, I was quite far from camp now but I was still in the midst of the forest which seemed to be never ending. I had encountered no one else and was beginning to think that these deranged teenagers were the only people on the island. I slid down slowly and sat on the cold, moist soil that was peppered with dead leaves. I looked up at the sky and shuddered; ever since I had been here the sky had not changed from a night time darkness, I knew for a fact I had been longer than a day here. This was a place where the sun did not shine, the only source of natural light was the bright moon which glazed the land with a silver glow. I wrapped my arms around my body, sheltering myself from the cold chill of breeze as I took a short break from running. I was scared; I would not deny that, I wasn't going to be cocky about running away, I was going to be smart. I took a deep sigh and got back to my feet, I couldn't linger too much in one place, and I needed to find shelter at least. I was hoping there would be a cave by the coast if I ever reached the waters. I began walking again, slowly this time as I thought long and hard about which way I should go… left or right… I pondered.

'A bit far from camp, wouldn't you say?' A voice behind me said, my heart stopped abruptly at the sound of another and I slowly turned around. I saw a tall boy leaning against a tree, arms folded across his chest and a smirk plastered across his face. His dirty blonde hair was swept to the side from his face revealing a pair of emerald green eyes that flashed as the moonlight caught in the flecks of his eyes. The moonlight didn't give me enough light to take his appearance in completely, I narrowed my eyes at the boy, scowling.

'I think the real issue is that I'm a bit far from _home_…' I lingered on the word home, even though I hated the smothering nature of my parents and the childish annoyances of my brother, I missed it. I snapped out of the thought of home and looked at the boy, his head tilted to one side as he examined me. 'Of course you wouldn't understand, you're one of Pan's…crew I presume?' His green eyes sparkled as he gave an arrogant grin and cocked an eyebrow.

'Lost boys I believe they are called, and lost girls.' He chuckled darkly, pushing his back off the tree and stepping closer to me. 'Now, why _are_ you out so far?' He asked with a smile, adjusting his leather wrist guards.

'Because, surprisingly, I want to go home.' I scowled at the boy who now wore a frown on his smooth face. 'Did Felix send you out after me?' I asked, the boy stared at me and blinked but then he gave a conceited chuckle.

'Actually I am just on… watch duty, I haven't seen any of the new recruits. You were trying to escape then?' He said, raising his eyebrows and pacing behind me. I turned to see him circling me like a vulture as his eyes searched me up and down.

'Yes,' I shifted as he stopped in front of me, he laughed quietly to himself and looked down to his feet.

'You won't get far.' He looked up and his now dark eyes bore into my amber ones spitefully.

'What makes you so sure?' I challenged the cocky boy.

'No one gets off the island unless given permission by Pan.' He answered smugly and I rolled my eyes.

'It doesn't seem I'll get his permission.' I huffed and frowned at him.

'So you are taking matters into your own hands?' He laughed quietly to himself and I nodded, he cocked an eyebrow and sniggered again. 'You won't find anyone out here who will help you, in actual fact it would be safer to just go back to camp, beg forgiveness and at least _try_ to plead your case.' What he said made sense but I was not going to have any of it. I had got this far and I was not going back, and I was most certainly not going to _beg_.

'I don't _beg_.' I spat and stepped away from him, aiming to move on but he caught me by my upper arm, stopping me in my tracks, his harsh eyes boreing into me.

'It gets _very _cold out here and there are nasty things in these woods. Wouldn't you be better off going back _alive_ and having another chance than dying out here, cold and alone, going around in circles in the forest?' He uttered lowly, his nose brushing against my cheek as he held me close in a vice grip. There was no point fighting him. Tonight would not be my time to escape it seemed.

'If I go back I'll be punished.' I whispered, shuddering at the thought of Felix's club that he always had casually slung over his shoulder.

'I'll put in a good word for you.' He hushed back with a sly smirk creeping onto his face.

'Why are you helping me?' He realeased my arm as I gazed at his face, my breathing shaky, he looked at me softly and then he shrugged turning away from me.

'You entertain me.' He smiled over his shoulder at me. 'Well? You going to follow me back to camp or are you going to die out here?' He offered me an arm but I didn't take it, I just walked up next to him and we began to walk through the trees, back to camp. It was silent for a while, just the sound of crunching, dead leaves under our feet and our gentle breathing. I hugged my arms as goosebumps appeared all over my body, reacting to the cold, still air. 'We'll be back at the camp soon.'

'Great.' I muttered bitterly and he turned to look at me, his lips curling up into a smile as he scoffed.

'At least there is a fire there.' He noted and I gave one simple nod.

'At least.' I agreed, he slowed his pace and I decided I should probably do the same instead of marching on ahead of him.

'What did you expect when you ran away?' He asked curiously, his thick, defined brows furrowing as he studied my face.

'To find others,' I swallowed thickly, my throat dry from the running I had done before, 'or just to find somewhere else to live whilst I figured out how to get away. I don't exactly know.' I shrugged, my mouth was dry and sore, I needed water.

'You wouldn't find anyone.' He stated bluntly and arrogantly. 'And you were going in the opposite direction of the nearest fresh water spring.' I looked at him and pursed my dehydrated, cracked lips. 'It's clear you need water, didn't think about that did you?' He chuckled and I glared at him, knowing that I hadn't thought of that. 'That's what kills most who run away; they forget about water, food sources, their goal is simply shelter. Felix's squads usually only head out to retrieve the bodies.' So they didn't hunt you down like a pack of wolves, it was more similar to a pack of gun dogs; retrieving the dead. The campfire was visible in the distance now and I could almost feel its warmth. We were getting closer and closer,and even though it was warmer at the clearing where the huge fire roared I felt as though I was walking back to my prison cell. 'I never caught your name?'

'Well I never caught yours.' I countered back and he chuckled coldly once again. I was tired and irritated that he seemed to find me so amusing.

'You don't need to know my name.' The boy stated bluntly.

'I think I do.' I scowled at him and he shrugged with a casual look of pleasure on his face. 'All the other lost boys I have met have told me their names.'

'I'm not like other lost boys.' He said simply and with a laugh that hid behind his words.

'What makes you so bloody special?' This boy was infuriating and he gave his signature smirk at my harsh words. 'I'll only give you my name when you tell me yours.' I negotiated.

'Fair play.' We approached the clearing and the warmth fully hit me, I exhaled in bliss, my goosebumps disappearing. The atmosphere of the camp was rushed and buzzing, everyone was on edge and talking with concern to each other, pacing back and forth; however when the two of us entered the clearing all went deadly still. Felix, Cas, Roger, Slightly and the other head lost boys, and girls, were stood outside the tent they had all congregated in before. I heard the mutters and gasps around the camp. _Pan… It's him! That's _the_ Pan. _My gaze darted across camp. He was here? Where the hell was Pan? I looked amongst the crowd where Cas and Felix stood but they were all familiar, none of them Peter Pan.

'Where is he?' I muttered mostly to myself, we stopped a few feet before Cas and Felix.

'You're stood next to him.' The boy said, I looked to my right and saw no one, then the cold realisation hit and I slowly turned to my left to look at the boy who had brought me back to camp. The boy with the green eyes was in much clearer view now. His clothes were far superior to the other lost boys; the leather cuffs on his wrists gave him a dominant look, his leather boots reached far up his slender legs which were sporting tight fitted grey trousers, his dark forest green tunic was wrapped snugly around his lean waist with a leather belt. The belt also held a sharp dagger which gleamed in the flames. Over the top of his uniform he wore an auburn cloak which concealed his rather forest green orientated clothes. Pan pushed on my lower back, putting me between him and his posse. I stood in shock and looked behind me to see Pan smirking down at me. He averted his attention to the loyal group in front of him, as did I. Cas was wide eyed, his eyebrows creased as he looked at Pan, he briefly glanced at me sucking in his lower lip; Felix stood tall but with his jaw clenched in a fearful manner. The rest of them looked directly at Pan, as if awaiting punishment, none of them dared to look at the ground or away from him. Emilia glowered at me dangerously before looking back to Pan. 'It appears we have a runaway.' Felix then stepped up.

'I can assure you Pan, she will be punished greatly for this, I shall see to it myself-' Pan laughed loudly cutting Felix off, shaking his head as he bit his lower lip in a cocky manner. Pan stepped closer so he was at my side once again and even closer to his followers.

'There is no need for punishment.' Pan said and relief washed over me, he had kept his word that I would not be punished. 'She has been quite entertaining.' Pan looked at me and scoffed almost inaudibly. 'You know my name, now what's yours?' He spoke to me as if the others weren't there, as if we were alone in th dark, cold woods again.

'Technically you didn't _formally_ give me your name.' I said with a scowl, Pan raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened mockingly. I decided that I did not want to kiss up to this boy. He was the reason why I was here, I refused to bow down to him like he was some sort of king.

'You'll give him your name!' Felix barked at me, I was about to refuse again but Cas chipped in.

'It's Anya.' He said quickly and confidently.

'See, now neither of us have _formally_ given each other our names, happy?' He smiled coldly and scoffed, folding my arms and looking away. 'Cas, go get Anya a drink of water, we don't want her getting sick from dehydration.' Cas nodded once and went to retrieve the water. 'Now _Anya_, go back to your little corner of the camp and Cas will bring you some water.' I glared at him as he looked down at me, his face close to mine, I didn't want to obey him. I wanted to confront him there and then; _why was I here_? 'Do you want Felix to escort you?' Pan offered, but more as a warning. I didn't say anything just simply walked away from him without looking back, I went back to my rug which was still where I left it, along with it was Sophie leaning against the tree with her arms folded across her chest.

'Are you crazy?' She narrowed her eyes at me as I sat down on my rug. 'Felix wanted to kill you!' She exclaimed but I simply shrugged. 'Anya you are my only friend here-'

'You haven't known me for that long.' I huffed and she slumped down beside me on her rug. Sophie's face softened and she looked down, her red hair tumbling over her shoulders.

'I know but… we all need someone here.' I looked at her sad blue eyes. I selfishly forgot that most of the children here were lost or orphaned or unloved. They probably were despereate for friendships, family and care.

'Yeah, I guess we do.' I nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. Sophie was good company there was no denying that. 'Which means next time I escape you are coming with me.' Sophie's face dropped and she frowned at me, I laughed lightly. 'I'm joking.' She smiled and gave a light titter, her beautiful, dainty features igniting.

'So,' she smirekd and looked at me, 'what was Pan like?' I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

'You saw him enter camp.'

'Yeah, but I haven't spoken with him, you have.' She shuffled closer to me, hands on her knees in anticipation. 'Is he scary?'

'…No.' I whispered. 'He's arrogant.'

'In a charming way?' She urged me to go on.

'No, no not like Cas.' I laughed and so did she. 'In a "I'm the king of the castle" kind of way.'

'Was he rude? Did he get angry?' Sophie bit her lip as she waited for me to tell her more.

'No, he just stared a lot and smirked, as if my attempt was pathetic. As if it was all part of a game.'

* * *

**_Pan has arrived yay! I'm back from festival it was fabulous! Thank you for all your reviews and support, keep them coming! _**

_**To answer some Qs from the reviews: I haven't thought about putting this story on Wattpad as I tend to just stick with this site and I haven't used Wattpad before I would only confuse myself hehehe, and idk whether to put this in the Once Upon a Time section as well as I think it's a bit too AU? Tell me what you guys think! xxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

'Sophie, may I have some time alone with Anya?' Cas said as he towered over us as we sat on our makeshift rug beds, he held a tattered hipflask in his hand which I presumed was my water.

'Um- yes, of course.' Sophie scrambled to her feet and glanced at me, her glare telling me to behave myself. I watched as Sophie walked away tentatively, giving us some privacy, Cas sat down and leaned against the tree next to where I was sat crosslegged.

'Drink this.' He commanded, passing me the flask, I took it and my delicate sips soon turned into thirsty gulps as I realised how dehydrated I was. Cas stared at me, his murky brown eyes sent dull daggers in my direction as he slouched against the trunk lazily. 'What the _hell _were you thinking, honestly?!' He scolded, his voice a hushed growl.

'Well, what do _you_ think?' I shot back venomously, placing the flask down by my side.

'I _think_ it was sheer stupidity and desperation.' Cas glowered and shook his head disappointedly. I didn't reply, I fiddled with the ends of my hair, plucking out split ends and letting them fall like dead leaves. 'Anya, running away is dangerous, I _told_ you to wait-'

'I thought this was a place with no parents, so _stop_ lecturing me like one.' I snapped, facing away from him.

'I just don't want someone like you killed.' Cas sighed in frustration. 'I'm surprised Pan didn't give the order to pierce your heart with an arrow.' I had thought the exact same thing, why didn't he? I had ran away, something that we had been told was prohibited and would lead to severe punishment, but all I got was a cold welcome back.

'Why didn't he?' I asked Cas, looking at his puzzled features. Cas exhaled and shrugged, chewing the inside of his cheek.

'Pan is,' he paused for a moment, 'complicated and unpredicatable.' Cas explained, tentatively choosing his words as though there was no clear enough word in the English language that could specifically describe what Pan was like. Was I unique in Pan's leniency?

'Does he usually show mercy?' I found myself asking, the enigma around Pan becoming far too much for me not to want to uncover.

'No.' Cas stated simply. 'Only on rare occassions.'

'Like…?' I urged Cas to go on, wanting to find out why Ihad been shown mercy when I had run away and broken Pan's rules.

'He's shown me forbearance.' My eyebrows furrowed and my eyes narrowed, _Cas disobeyed Pan_?

'You ran away too?' My mouth hung open slightly and Cas gave a small smile and a light laugh.

'No, my story is a bit different.' I snapped my gaping mouth shut and stared at Cas intently, telling him to go on. 'My father was a pirate, and I was the son and heir of Captain Mordecai.' _A pirate_?! How in the hell would Peter Pan even allow a pirate tobe shown mercy, something every story of Peter Pan seemed to agree on was that he hated pirates. 'My father had crossed realms over the seas and brought us to a land where we would stay immortal, we arrived on the assumption we could leave and bring more people back than just the few trusted members of his crew, take advantage of the island and make a new home here. Yet the island works like a spider's web; we were flies stuck in the silk, every time we tried to leave and set out onto the sea we just went round in circles, always ending up back to the island. This is your problem Anya, you don't seem to quite grasp that Pan is the only one who can decide who leaves.' I bit my lip and my heart sank, had I ruined my chances of ever going home by disrespecting Pan? 'My father and I set out to find life on the island and we were greeted, quite pleasantly, by Pan. We soon learned that Pan was the ruler of this land, he was connected to it in some way, my father asked Pan how to get off the island but it was clear that Pan was not going to let us leave.' Cas moved closer lowering his voice. 'We thought Pan was the only other person on the island, so my father conducted a plan to capture Pan and force him to give us permission to leave. Once we were allowed to leave we would go get supplies, weapons and more men to take over the island with. The end result was that Pan would be done away with.'

_We had managed to capture Pan, drawing him in with promises of loyalty and service, he visited the ship to discuss the "dirty work" we would be required to carry out. Pan arrogantly walked across the deck of my father's ship, smirking to himself. _

_'I am impressed that you decided to work for me. You won't regret that decision I assure you.' Pan gleamed as he approached the Captain. My father tried to compromise with Pan once more._

_'If my crew and I work for you I expect a favour in return.' Pan tilted his head to the side, amused rather than confused. _

_'Passage off the island?' He chuckled and shook his head. 'I'm afraid that's not possible to grant, well for you it isn't.' Pan stepped intimidatingly close to my father and sneered, 'you'll bring more people here, take this island for your own and demolish it. This island is mine. By _blood_.' Pan growled and my father grew impatient, ordering his men to grab Pan, which they did. Pan did not fight but grinned wildly, laughing like a maniac, his eyes darkening._

_'I'll have to get my ticket off this island by force.' My father snapped his fingers at me, he regularly used me as more of a right hand man than a son. 'Get the cat o'nine tails, I'll beat the permission out of him, men tie his hands and hold him still.' I did as I was told, wanting off the damn island and retrieved the whip from my father's cabin that he kept in a wooden chest filled with various weapons and punishments. I came back, clutching the torture equipment in my fists, the crew holding Pan in place. My father snatched it out of my hands and admired the whip. He had tailored the nine tails to each have a razor sharp fish hook on the end, which would give a nasty, painful wound. 'This is going to hurt like a bitch, boy.' He chuckled. 'You ready?' My father touched the fabric of Pan's shirt, ready to expose the flesh he was going to beat raw. Pan didn't reply, he just smirked and then let out a deafening crow. Just like that the ship was swarmed with tattered youth, some my age but many were younger. Pan managed to cut himself free as the crew holding him let go in order to fight off the armed juveniles. I watched as my father was stabbed through the throat by Pan's dagger. I was unarmed and ready to be killed, accepting my doomed fate I froze amongst the mayhem. Pan whistled loudly, ceasing the fighting, a few of the crew had surrendered and were alive. The deck was painted a vibrant scarlet. Pan waltzed up to me, he had mockingly put on my father's blue velvet coat which was now bloodstained. He looked at me curiously before grinning to himself. _

_'I'm going to give you a choice, Caspian Mordecai.' I shuddered at his use of my full name. 'You and I are more alike than you think, the same age for instance;' he chuckled to himself before ceasing his laughing and replacing it with a firm, serious smirk, 'join my crew.' He offered. 'Become a lost boy, I see potential in you, something your father never saw.' My father always treated me as his servant, never as his son and heir. _

_'If I refuse?' I questioned Pan and he chuckled. _

_'We both know that's not going to happen.' Pan smiled, knowing that I knew fullywell I would also be slaughtered if I turned his generous offer down. _

'But he killed your own father, members of your crew, how could you have gone to his side?' I would have rather died than become a member of Pan's team knowing he was the one who killed my family. 'You had to have resisted at first?'

'Yes, a little,' Cas smiled, 'I thought of ways to kill Pan when I first arrived and thought about escape, knowing there were still members of the pirate crew alive on the ship even if they were working for Pan. But in the end I realised that Pan was true to his word, he did see potential and treated me with respect, and I returned it mutually.' Cas never went into more detail about his father, maybe his father was very neglectful and cruel to him and Cas found more solace with Pan. I had not forgot my parents; they were not like Cas' father, they were caring, a bit smothering but it was all with the best intentions. Cas's little story had not changed my mind about staying here one bit.

'Do you think now that I've heard your story I'll simply conform and respect Pan?' I uttered and Cas gave a charming smile.

'No, not at all, I just wanted you to know how lucky you were he gave you another chance.' Cas stood up and loomed over me. 'You and I are privileged to have had an opportunity from Pan. Don't ruin it Anya.' Cas warned as he looked down upon me. 'For now just settle and wait, maybe your path will change.' He turned to walk away but stopped himself. 'Oh, and Anya make sure you get plenty of sleep, whilst you had slipped away you missed the announcement that tomorrow is assessment day.' _How could they even tell what night and day was here when everything was pitch black?_ I thought to myself but then the words sunk in.

'Assessment day? But I thought you already did that when we arrived?' I frowned, confused.

'I gave a brief assessment, but tomorrow Pan himself will see what use you will be put to.' Dread flooded me, I was already in Pan's bad books even if he had given me a second chance. 'Don't look so scared.' Cas chuckled and with that he gave me one last smile, showing his straight white teeth and then he sauntered away. Almost immediately Sophie was back at my side.

'What did he say? Are you in trouble?' She flooded me with question upon question.

'No, he just told me I was lucky that Pan didn't punishment me.' I sighed to myself. 'And he told me about assessment tomorrow.' Sophie slapped her hand to her forehead.

'I forgot to tell you that when you came back with,' she paused slightly before saying his name, 'Pan.'

'I don't want to face him tomorrow.' I groaned and led down on my back, dried leaves entwining into my hair.

'I was talking to Roger and he said I have a good chance to be something important to Pan.' Roger? Since when had she got so friendly with Roger?

'Did you spend time with Roger when I was gone?' I asked and I noticed a blush on her porcelain cheeks.

'Yes, he's decent.' She smiled to herself, stroking a piece of her hair between her fingers. It seemed I had lost Sophie to them. 'Do you agree?' She tilted her head and I shrugged.

'Yeah he seemed alright I guess.' Sophie nodded her head at my response in agreement and possibly in relief that I wasn't as into him as her. Sophie gazed out over camp, her eyes I presumed were searching for Roger. I was still lying on my back, looking up at the clusters of stars, shutting the loud chatter of the camp out. I closed my eyes for a brief second before I felt a nudge from Sophie. 'Hmm?' My eyes fluttered open.

'Don't look but _he_ is staring in your direction.' I presumed she meant Roger at first and frowned but from the tone of her voice I could tell it was someone to be feared. I rolled onto my stomach and propped my head up on my hand, leaning on my elbow. Sure enough I saw a glistening pair of green eyes across the fire. Pan was staring at me, an eyebrow raised but no other expression. He caught my gaze and smirked a challenging smile. I gave him no communication whatsoever; just a simple blank expression, and I could see him laugh to himself, averting his attention from me and joining back into conversation with Felix and Emilia. I tossed back over onto my back.

'What was that about?' Sophie hissed at me, a small smile on her lips, I exhaled and shook my head, closing my eyes.

**Hey, sorry this has taken ages I had a teeny writers block of just not knowing how to write and describe things... you know? But oh well I did it, hope you enjoy! I have also been busy getting into University! Woohoo me! Thank you for your support btw lovely people, the reviews help so much! xxxx**


End file.
